iceofhonorfandomcom-20200215-history
North Volaryns (Ultima)
North Volaryn (Alseslang: Nordvolaryn), commonly abbreviated to NorVol, is an umbrella term describing the combined populations of eight unique ethnic groups that traditionally settled around the northernmost regions of the Granish Continent. These ethnic groups, the Volaryns, Atyrnyns, Logyns, Montyns, Edyns, Palyzyns, Hoschyns, and Norjens, were all ethnically distinct, with some groups tracing their genetic ancestry through various locations throughout the world. During the Unification Wars of Alsesia, Czar Danil of House Balthor, at the advice of Rikar vof Palyz, declared the union of the eight races as "Nordvolaryns", with the express purpose of fostering unity among groups which, save for appearance, had remarkably similar linguistics, cultures, and environments. North Volaryns are the dominant ethnic group of Nogodrick (Soldakia), Atyrnia, Norld, Magrick, Volasrick, and Urraka. In 1877, the North Volaryn Cultural, Economic, Research, and Military Pact (NVCERMP) '''was founded to preserve and foster relations between residents of NorVol states, along with that of the diaspora. The population of North Volaryns is approximated at 1,125,386,600 worldwide, as of 2060. Among the North Volaryns, 88.3% are White, 7.7% are Black, and 4.0% are Asiatic, based on the racial trait division. More specific demographics can be found below. Ethnic Groups Considered North Volaryn '''Bold: Tarepasan Nordvolaryns Italic: Cagrian Nordvolaryns Underline: Other/Native Granish Volaryns Atyrnyns Logyns Montyns Edyns Palyzyns Hoschyns Norjens North Volaryn Languages Alseslang: Common ancestor of all dialects. Nearly archaic in use, but widely understood and studied. Nogodlang: Standard language of use among individuals. Norldlang: Norldian dialect, extremely similar to Nogodlang, albeit with some vocabulary loan words from non-northern languages. Atyrnlang: Atyrnian dialect, almost entirely the same as Nogodlang, although it retains a more conservative approach to grammar and vocabulary. Volaslang: Used in Volasrick and Magrick, contains a large number of loan words from southern Granish languages. Hoschlang: A virtually archaic language and arguably most unique NorVol language, Hoschlang words survive in various forms in Nogodlang. Montlang: A language containing virtually no loan words save for unique, Montyn-specific words. Montlang is considered the most conservative of the Alseslang dialects and is spoken almost exclusively in the Altus Mountains region. The famous battle cry of Etran Vokar is derived from Montlang. Traits As a group composed of different ethnicities, North Volaryns have a diverse set of traits in hair, eye, and even skin color. Generally, the groups are categorized by the following genetic traits, starting with race: White North Volaryns: 88.3% of the population * Volaryns: ** Light to dark brown hair ** Eye colors: Light blue, orange, brown, and rarely a dark blue * Atyrnyns: ** Light brown hair, occasionally red, ranging from copper to crimson ** Eye colors: (WIP) * Montyns: ** White hair, rarely a light grey ** Eye colors: Light to dark red, occasionally black * Hoschyns: ** Extremely varied, from white to black ** Eye colors: Golden to a light yellow * Norjens: ** Blonde hair, from light to almost brown, occasionally light brown ** Eye colors: Usually shades of blue, occasionally violet or a deep purple Black North Volaryns: 7.7% of the population * Edyns: ** Black hair ** Eye colors: Black to a dark Alsesian blue Asiatic North Volaryns: 4.0% of the population * Logyns: ** Medium brown to black hair ** Eye colors: Dark brown * Palyzyns: ** Dark brown to black hair ** Eye colors: Almost exclusively brown eyes, shades of yellow and orange rarely found Category:Ultima Category:Ethnic Groups